Pitch's Revenge: A Rainbow Story II
by Alvarie Army
Summary: Pitch Black has been defeated, but there is still one thing bothering the young rebel boy: what is that thing that destroyed his prize? The not-so-long-awaited sequel to Pitch's Revenge: A Rainbow Story!


**I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

North stared out the window, waiting for the return of his newest rebel. Pitch Black could not have been easy to defeat, and surely Jack Frost would want something from him. The rebel leader just didn't know what would take him that long to get, considering Bunny had returned three days prior. It was just strange for Jack, someone so sprightly and joyous, to take so long to return to his home.

"Would you two _shut up_ already? You are giving me headache! Look, my feathers are falling out!" North recognized that feminine voice in a heartbeat, but he couldn't understand what it was saying. Toothiana was a kind, gentle girl who seldom raised her voice. What could be going on that would push her to screaming.

Jack stormed through the door, staff glowing as if he was ready to blast something at any given second. He pushed through another set of doors to the archery range and screamed for everybody to leave. After a loud blast, many other rebels fled, all of them looking half-froze to death. Whatever had set Jack off could not be good.

"That is not necessary, Jack! I'm sure you could have found an intestine or brain or something if you looked!" Tooth yelled through the slightly ajar door. She sighed, mumbling things about Asians and leprechauns.

North looked between her and the door. "What's going on? We won! Should we not be celebrating?"

Tooth looked up, silent for a moment. Her gaze dropped back to her lap as Jack rammed through the door back into the main room. "I _was_ celebrating until that _thing_ destroyed my trophy!" Jack lifted his staff into the air and pointed it to the front door. "Get in here, you coward!"

The door cracked open a little, a little more. Something short and green walked through, smiling proudly as though he'd done the best thing he possibly could. "Aren't you a tall fellow? My name is McLaren. I'm a leprechaun of sorts. How d'you do?"

The large man squinted at the creature, taking in his Asian facial features and bright red hair that poked out of a green top hat. "You're a leprechaun?" He began laughing, not believing the creature for a second.

Tooth's head poked back up. "I thought you said your name is Aiguo."

Blue eyes rolling, Jack tightened his grip on the staff. "That thing is an _Asian leprechaun_. His accent changes and his name is Aiguo McLaren."

A hole opened up right next to Aiguo McLaren and he nearly fell in. "Oops, sorry, Mate." Bunny hopped out, closing the hole safely behind him.

"No problem. You buy my gun?" Aiguo held out a gun as everyone stared at him in wonder.

The small girl stood up again, flying closer. "Did his accent just change?"

"It does that. You know what else it does? It says that the reason it destroyed Pitch's heart is because of a stupid fire!" Jack shot an icicle at Aiguo, narrowly missing his foot. Jack muttered under his breath, so quiet it was impossible to determine what he said.

All other noise in the room stopped and everyone turned to look at Jack. Bunny perked his ears up excitedly, waiting to hear if Jack or Aiguo would explain what he was talking about. Naturally Bunny knew and could tell everyone, but Jack's point of view seemed to be very interesting.

"Pitch's heart in a fire? Jack, my boy, are you feeling well?" North asked as he clamped a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Jack shook the hand away and glared at Aiguo. "After I defeated Pitch, I went inside to get his heart as a trophy." All the rebels who'd been at the event snickered as they remembered how Jack how had come out with a Care Bear instead of something dark. "Then, along comes Aiguo over there and throws the heart in a blasted fire! What kind of sick person does that?"

Sandy appeared beside Tooth, smiling at his thoughts. These were the kind of thoughts that were better left unsaid, even by Sandy's magical terms of speaking. _"What kind of sick person climbs inside _Pitch_ to retrieve his heart?"_

Aiguo stepped forward, his smile revealing a golden tooth. Toothiana winced as she stared at it. "As I recall, the fire was beginning to dim and needed more heat. Is that not what I said, young fellow?" Everyone rolled their eyes as his accent switched back to an Irish one. Everything about this little man was a stereotype, though. His accents, his clothing, his features. Even his golden tooth was stereotypical.

"I don't like fire," Jack muttered, chewing the inside of his mouth in frustration. That little creature was a pain in the butt, one that Jack didn't have the time or patience to deal with. "You know what? You guys can deal with that little demon, but I'm outta here." Without another word, Jack flew out the window.

North rushed over to Aiguo. "Would you like some cookies?"

* * *

**What'd you think of the sequel to my crazy story? It's not quite as crazy as the first one, but we see more of the Asian leprechaun and the other Guardians. I just felt like these characters needed some more lines than what they had (I am aware North didn't have any lines, just a reference). Leave me reviews on what you think! Should I make it a trilogy? Should I leave it at this? Should I make one entirely about Aiguo McLaren? Let me know!**


End file.
